Glare (move)
If you were looking for the move whose Japanese name can be translated as Glare, see . ---- |gen=I |category=Tough |appeal=1 |jam=3 |cdesc=Badly startles those that have made appeals. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Prevents the Voltage from going down in the same turn. |appeal6=1 |jam6=3 |cdesc6=Badly startles all of the Pokémon to act before the user. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=yes |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Glare (Japanese: へびにらみ Snake Glare) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation II, it was the signature move of and . Effect Generation I Glare the target. It has an accuracy of 75%. It can hit Pokémon. Generations II to III Glare now does not affect Ghost-type Pokémon, unless the Ghost-type Pokémon is affected by or . Glare can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if move was used in the prior turn. Generation IV Glare can now hit Ghost-type Pokémon. Generation V The accuracy of Glare is increased from 75% to 90%. Generation VI onwards Glare's accuracy changed from 90% to 100%. -type Pokémon are now immune to it. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Glare, the user's rises one stage. Glare can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing and to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. Description |The target is transfixed with terrifying sharp eyes. The target is frightened into paralysis.}} |Transfixes the enemy with terrifying sharp eyes, frightening it into paralysis.}} |A move that may cause paralysis.}} |Intimidates and frightens the foe into paralysis.}} |Intimidates and frightens the target into paralysis.}} |The user intimidates the foe with the pattern on its belly to cause paralysis.}} |The user intimidates the target with the pattern on its belly to cause paralysis.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 20 }} 20 }} 28 |28|33 36 }} 23 |23 19 |19}} By Special move Generation VII - Exeggutor Island }} In other games Description |Causes paralysis in the target. A Pokémon affected by paralysis is incapable of attacking or using moves.}} |Afflicts the targeted enemy with a Paralysis status condition. A Pokémon with Paralysis status has slowed movement and is incapable of action.}} | }} |It causes the Paralysis status condition to an enemy. With the Paralysis status, the enemy's Travel Speed goes down and it can't attack or use moves.}} |It inflicts paralysis on an enemy.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Drampa, Druddigon, and Helioptile can learn this move, which is known as へびにらみ Hebinirami (Snake Glare) in Japanese, despite not being based on any particular snake. This may be because Western dragons and snakes, particularly the , are both sometimes depicted as being capable of influencing their victims with eye contact, either by using some magical ability to immobilize those that look into their eyes or simply paralyzing them with fear. * The descriptions of the move in and Generation IV onwards state that "The user intimidates the with the pattern on its belly", a description that seems to be intended specifically for Arbok. The anime, manga, and Pokémon Stadium series portray Glare as a literal glare at the opponent instead. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=大蛇瞪眼 |zh_cmn=大蛇瞪眼 |da=Stirre Blænde |nl=Staar |fi=Häikäisy |fr=Regard Médusant Intimidation |de=Giftblick |el=Βλέμμα Εκφοβισμού |it=Sguardo Feroce Bagliore |ko=뱀의미소 |pl=Błysk Oślepiający Błysk Atak Blasku |pt_br=Olhar Penetrante ( -present, manga) Brilho ( ) Ofuscar (early anime) Brilho Ofuscante (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |sr=Zveranje |es_la=Reflejo |es_eu=Deslumbrar |sv=Bläng |vi=Đe Dọa }} Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Giftblick es:Deslumbrar fr:Regard Médusant it:Sguardo Feroce ja:へびにらみ zh:大蛇瞪眼（招式）